Conclusiones
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: La relación de ellos dos estaba basada en incertidumbres, más sin embargo siempre había una constante; los malos entendidos.


Hola a todos~

Otra pequeña historia que he encontrado y pulido de mi carpeta de pendientes. La historias que he subido de este fandom siempre pintan a un Ranma algo celoso y posesivo, quisiera 'madurarlo' un poco en una historia por venir y tal vez pintar un lado diferente de él. Ya veremos cómo sale eso, por ahora espero disfruten esta historia y de ser así me lo dejen saber.

* * *

 ** _Conclusiones_**

 _\- Ranma… -llamó la prometida del chico, extrañamente seria- ¿Quieres ser libre de nuestro compromiso?_

 _Su pregunta lo sacó de lugar ¿Qué estaba mal con Akane ese día?_

 _\- ¡Claro! -mintió, demasiado avergonzado para decir lo contrario- ¿Quién quisiera estar comprometido con una fea marimacho como tú?_

* * *

Todos desayunaban animadamente en la mesa de los Tendo, como era común en ese extraño lugar. La peliazul se frotó las manos y aclaró su garganta de forma queda, de pronto comenzaban a sudar frío.

\- Familia, -comenzó, pidiendo la atención de todos- tengo un anuncio que hacerles.

\- Akane... -la mayor la miró con algo de pesar, teniendo una idea de por donde se llevaría la conversación-

\- Yo... -miró sus dedos un par de segundos para luego subir la cabeza con seguridad encontrada en algún lugar desconocido- He obtenido una beca universitaria, me iré a estudiar fuera de Narita.

Todos se atragantaron con lo que no habían logrado masticar ante lo dicho por la menor de los Tendo.

\- ¿Es una broma? -la voz del hombre panda se escuchó vagamente, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta-

\- No puedes irte así nada más, Akane -la voz de su padre la hizo temblar, jamás le había hablado de forma tan ruda- Tienes que cumplir con el honor de la familia, es tu de-

\- ¿Honor? -su cuerpo tembló con ira contenida, ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusto?- Tu egoístamente decidiste mi futuro incluso antes que naciera ¿Dónde quedó tu honor en ese momento?... ¡Dímelo!

\- Por favor, cálmense -Kasumi sujetó suavemente el brazo de su hemana, sin forzarla demasiado- Tal vez si nos sentamos y charlamos…

\- S-sí, tomemos algo de té mientras hablamos -su tío intervino saliendo de su estupefacción inicial, tratando de tranquilizar a ambos-

\- ¡No me calmaré nada! -se levantó de forma brusca y encarando siempre a su progenitor- Tú te casaste amando a mi madre ¿Por qué no puedo desear un prometido que me ame? ¿Qué no tengo derecho?

\- No tenemos nada que hablar -manteniendo la mirada de su hija menor y cruzando los brazos habló con tono autoritario- Si no estás dispuesta a cumplir con tu _deber_ con la familia, entonces esta dejará de ser tu casa.

\- ¡Oye, viejo! -esta vez fue Nabiki quien intervino, golpeando la mesa con algo de fuerza- ¡Estás yendo demasiado lejos!

Ranma miraba fijamente a Akane quien a pesar de sentir la mirada del chico no se atrevía a enfrentarlo, las palabras del patriarca de la casa lo hicieron caer en cuenta de la realidad y no pudo evitar que su cara se deformara al escuchar la respuesta que era de esperar por su parte.

\- Que así sea -su cuerpo se agitó con fuerza y apretó sus puños dándose ánimos, sin darse por vencida ante las lágrimas que querían salir- Entonces, desde hoy, ya no pertenezco en esta familia.

La sala quedó en total silencio aún después de escuchar el seco sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza, el chico se quedó mirando al vacío perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin entender del todo la situación…

¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso?

* * *

Uno, dos, uno, dos.

Un golpe, una patada.

Las gotas de sudor perlaron su rostro y cuerpo visiblemente agotado, pero eso no lo detuvo.

 _Maldita marimacho, estúpida pechos planos, pésima cocinera._

Puso más fuerza en sus ataques contra su contrincante imaginario, sin darle importancia a su cuerpo que pedía descansar. ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarlo todo? ¿Cómo era capaz de cancelar su compromiso de esa manera? Y más aún ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a, después de dos meses, no volver o avisarle como se encontraba?

\- Vaya que tienes energía -ahí, cruzado de brazos y recostado en el marco de la entrada estaba el chico de pésima orientación-

\- Si la estás buscado no está, P-chan -lo miró de reojo, sin detener sus ataques-

\- Eso ya lo sé, Saotome -ni se molestó ante el apodo- He venido a verte a ti.

\- No estoy de ánimo para alguna de tus estúpidas batallas, lárgate -un gruñido salió de su garganta, estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

\- Entiendo que la hayas dejado ir, después de todo, eres un imbécil -al parecer la capacidad de captar "indirectas" era tan pésima como su orientación- Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo permitiste que se fuera a vivir con ese tipo?

 _¿Qué?_

Sólo un segundo, Ryoga sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado y lanzado contra una de las paredes mientras lo sujetaban fuertemente por el cuello de sus ropas.

\- ¿Dónde está?

El moreno tragó con fuerza, tal vez debió ser un poco más cuidadoso en cómo contaba la historia.

* * *

Jugueteó con las llaves entre sus dedos a la espera de con quien, desde hace dos meses, compartía apartamento. Él era una de las pocas personas que la habían apoyado desde el principio, incentivándola a luchar por lo que ella quisiera hacer. Después de aquel día donde había discutido con su padre él la había abrazado con fuerza permitiéndole llorar en su hombro, e incluso, la invitó a quedarse en su hogar.

 _Es un buen chico._

El timbre sonó y a continuación la puerta fue tocada con insistencia, se sobre saltó para después sonreír tenuemente, él había olvidado sus llaves ese día y ella, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se había quedado esperándolo para recibirlo.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa! -abrió la puerta rápidamente y su sonrisa fue opacada por una expresión de terror- ¿Ran…ma?

Empujó la puerta haciendo que ella retrocediera sorprendida y se adentró al apartamento, bloqueando la entrada tras él.

\- ¿Qu-qué quieres? -retrocedió aún más, tratando de conseguir espacio, su cuerpo se sacudió cuando sintió la fría pared contra su espalda-

\- Así que… ¿Por él me dejaste? -sonrió con ironía mientras avanzaba lentamente, rompiendo fácilmente el espacio que la chica se había tratado de conseguir, sus brazos se posaron a cada lado de Akane, acorralándola- ¿Creíste que podías escapar de mí?

\- ¡Yo no escapé de nadie! -lo miró molesta, tratando de controlar su respiración- Y mucho menos de ti.

\- Eres mi prometida ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte viviendo con otro hombre? -sujetó la barbilla femenina con delicadeza a pesar de la rabia pura corriendo por sus venas-

\- No soy tu prometida... Ya no -empujó a Ranma, escapando de sus brazos y caminando nerviosa por el reducido espacio-

\- ¡Claro que lo eres! No recuerdo haber aceptado nunca que me dejaras -golpeó la pared donde antes hubiera estado apoyado, ella no se sorprendería si dejaba un hueco- Maldición Akane ¡Ni siquiera me lo consultaste!

\- ¡¿No era esto lo que querías?! -gritó al fin frustrada, olvidándose del anterior miedo que la hubiera recorrido- ¡¿No que soy muy marimacho y fea?! ¡Maldita sea Ranma, deja de jugar conmigo!

\- Jugar contigo… ¿Jugar contigo? -caminó rápidamente hasta la chica, tomándola de los hombros y agitándola con fuerza- ¡¿Quién está jugando con quién?!

Golpeó su fornido pecho tratando de liberarse, sólo logrando que el chico la estrechara contra si en un violento abrazo, sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Gimió adolorida y lágrimas que hubiera antes jurado no derramar corrieron libremente por sus mejillas, estaba cansada de todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué no me dejas en paz? -alzó su mirar brillante, sus palabras confundiéndose entre sollozos- ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies hasta el punto de no dejarme vivir?

\- Basta... no llores -frotó su rostro contra una de las mejillas húmedas de ella- Comprende, no te puedo dejar ir... no te _quiero_ dejar ir, estamos destinados ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No te dejaré estar con ningún idiota que no sea yo.

Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada llorando se hubiera reído ante el hecho de que él se hubiera llamando idiota a sí mismo.

\- Soy una mujer Ranma -lo miró profundamente, motivada por el hecho de que él que la estuviera escuchando tan abiertamente- Una mujer agresiva y hasta algo grosera, pero una mujer después de todo... que quiere amar y ser amada. No es suficiente compartir el afecto de a quien quieres con otras mujeres, no lo es para mí.

Después de unos segundos de silencio él asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía sus preocupaciones y estaba dispuesto a tratar de mejorar las cosas.

\- Volverás a casa -anunció, como si fuera lo único importante en el momento- Volverás a aceptar ser mi prometida y solucionaremos todo, juntos.

\- ¿Tu única prometida? -sus ojos brillaron por algo que no fueran lágrimas por primera vez en meses, esperezados-

\- Sólo tú -respondió seguro- Sólo nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella rio con lagrimas en los ojos y asintió ligeramente, pegándose aún mas a su cuerpo.

\- Por cierto -dijo después de unos segundos de silencio- El chico con el que estoy viviendo...

Él soltó un gruñido, dándole a entender que era molestamente consiente de aquello y que la estaba escuchando.

\- Es gay.

La puta que había parido a Ryoga, ya se vengaría de ese cerdo desgraciado que, estaba seguro, sabía ese detalle y no se lo había contado.


End file.
